


Crowley为什么想要圣水

by Cheryllium



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: Crowley为什么想要圣水，以及他为什么开始救Aziraphale





	Crowley为什么想要圣水

**Author's Note:**

> 也是最近个人心情的一个体现。

Crowley大概思考过一万次人的死亡是什么感觉。

他十分确定这和他们所知道的灵肉分离和无形体化的感觉一点也不一样——虽然Crowley没有经历过无形体化——但是他听Hastur说过那种感觉。“像蟾蜍的脑子自己从嘴里流出来了一样，啥都不听使唤”，他头上半死不活的蟾蜍“咕”了一声表示赞同。Crowley撇撇嘴，觉得他想说的是“果冻掉出了果冻壳”，至少这样比脑子什么的好听。

至于他的天使朋友，那就更没有体验过这种感觉了。当然，如果没有Crowley每次的搭救，他可能早就被米迦勒，加百列，以及天堂后勤服务集团经理手下的员工手下的仓库管理员骂得狗血淋头了。

他也说不清自己为什么要救Aziraphale。明明一开始他对自己的提议十分愤怒，还要和他绝交，这对于一个冷血动物来说也过于令人伤心了。他一直以为他和其他无趣的天使不太一样，但他说不出这种不一样的原因是Aziraphale比他们更聪明，还是更愚蠢。反正一定不是更“好”。他讨厌“好”这个词，就像他讨厌恶俗音乐，糖果色衣服和赞美诗。

不过，不管一开始他怎么拒绝，Aziraphale还是在环球剧场迈出了向他俩小小“协议”的第一步——虽然代价是Crowley必须把一场糟透了的戏剧演出——以及后面的许许多多场——填满人。Crowley一直不太喜欢那个叫莎士比亚的人写的悲剧，他觉得喜剧还不错，悲剧情节太冗长，让人想睡觉，不过关于洗手的那个除外，这可能是因为他觉得洗手这一点非常可笑。同时每次这剧上演的时候他的同事都会来搅合搅合，进行一些专业的心灵腐化工作等等；甚至有时候还能带走一两个，但总是搞得现场非常血腥，这让他感到厌恶。世界上有那么多恶事可做，为什么总是要做这种最原始的恶事？人类对于原始恶事的发扬光大早就超过地狱了，然而他们这些核桃脑袋还是不懂。

Crowley跟莎士比亚关系并不好，可能是因为他总是抄他说的话。但是这并不影响Crowley在伊丽莎白时期活的风生水起——他的发型可是被潮流美男南安普敦伯爵学了去的，顺便，那男人也是地狱的人。他不知道莎士比亚是敬重他还是讨厌他，因为毕竟他每场戏都买票来看，但又几乎每场戏都要至少中途睡着一次，然后被嚼着葡萄的天使小心翼翼地挠醒。不过事实证明Aziraphale的品味还不错，他不得不承认——这些剧后来痛苦地折磨了一代又一代戏剧学校的青年演员，这也算是Crowley非常骄傲的一点了。

所以，当恶魔递给天使那个写着那个可怕的名字的纸条时，他原本希望天使能够一口答应的，毕竟他救了他那么多次，更重要的是浪费打盹的时间陪他看了那么多场戏。

“我不傻，Crowley.”天使生气地回答。

Crowley的喉头动了动。他想说的是“你就是傻”，但是他没有说出口。

 

“自杀药”，哈哈。Crowley扯起嘴唇无奈地笑了笑，如果他仍在蛇的形体，估计就是肆无忌惮地吐着信子，发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

他要圣水究竟是做什么？他也不清楚。他只是想要。他以为对于一个恶魔来说，这种东西就像一把容易走火的霰弹枪，可以毁了自己，也可以毁了别人。他不会随便毁掉其他恶魔，毕竟这意味着他自己会受到处罚——但他有时候在想，毁灭，是不是一种解脱？

他有时候同情人类，有时候憎恶他们，有时候却又嫉妒他们。他觉得上帝把一切好的都给了人类——并非天堂意义的“好”，而是，人类世界意义的好。这些脆弱的小生命如此复杂。他们贪生怕死，贪图享乐，又激情澎湃，浪漫无比。他去看过法拉第办的圣诞科学讲座，因为他对“电”这种东西非常感兴趣。他有时候觉得，上帝就像法拉第，人类就像小白鼠，上帝一手培养了人类，倾注了他几乎所有的造物智慧，然后却逼迫他们玩火。

他最嫉妒的是，上帝给予了他们离开的选择权——选择离开这个，他们从出生以来就被要求必须信仰的世界。好吧，天使和恶魔可没有这种好事——我们的肉体死去，灵魂却永远地留在这个世界上，唯一的选择——圣水和地狱之火都是高级违禁物，没有人想要碰他们。人类离开地球，堕入地狱或升入天堂，还能重新开始。恶魔呢？大概只有永远消失的份了。

他明白了，他嫉妒是因为他没法死去——虽然他并不想要死去，因为世界上还有很多好喝的酒和好听的音乐，但是没有死去的权利让他感到沮丧。

恶魔总是想得太多了。

圣水对他来说主要的意义是防卫，因为他并不相信Hastur和Ligur那群混蛋——他们嫉妒他总是如鱼得水，更讨厌他变得像个人类一样。他们蔑视人类，觉得他们毫无力量，可Crowley觉得他们该认真向人类学学如何成为一个恶魔。Crowley有次就这么随口说说，转头Hastur就打了小报告，不过Beelzebub没有追究。Crowley隐隐地觉得圣水可能最后被自己用来对付他。

但是，Aziraphale并不是个蠢蛋，他懂他在说什么。

 

在15世纪末期的时候，他跑去了西班牙。他记不清他跑去干嘛了，但最大的可能是喝酒，还有小部分可能是去跳舞。他也没想到宗教审判所刚好就在他在的时候建起来了，他顺便就跟上级邀了一把功——他十分怀疑自己邀功的过程中也是醉的，因为他一点也想不起来这些事了，等一周之后收到黑乎乎的奖状才想起来，然后又重返了酒馆，和身边的兄弟跳起了蛇形舞。

他从来没有那样醉过一个星期，昏天黑地，不省人事。

天使还在英国本土做着他自己的事情，如果他和他一起来的话，他也许就不会喝得这么过分，至少他会提醒他“是时候把酒排出来了，要不然待会你的翅膀就要蹦出来吓到别人了，然后我们又不得不施行一场奇迹以证明我们是超自然力下凡”，或者在趁自己还有理智的时候用兜里的羽毛使劲挠Crowley的脸把他弄醒然后架出酒馆。

这回他就想大醉一回。

他踉跄地回到自己的住所，把麻木的躯体向冰冷的床上一拍，一对黑色翅膀“噗”地跳了出来，撕裂了他的黑色外衣，在昏黄的空气里慢悠悠地扑动，掉下了一两根刺毛。

宗教审判。他摸到了床头黑乎乎的奖状。

“哈。”他干巴巴地笑了一声，摘下了眼前的墨镜甩到了床下，“宗教审判。”

这说不定是天堂的人干的呢。

“他老人家一定在人类身上投进了自己的影子，多么自大啊。”Crowley狞笑着，口吃不清地小声嘟囔。

“这不公平，这不公平，为什么你允许人类像恶魔一样作恶，像天使一样爱，然后把离开的后门钥匙交给他们自己？嗯？”Crowley歪歪扭扭地从床上坐起来，仰头望向黑漆漆的天花板，伸出一根手指。

Crowley感觉自己被刺痛了。天堂无法久留，地狱令人失望，人间确实五光十色，但有时候就和地狱一样无趣，那些死去的酒友虽然还能和他在地狱里说话，但生者的泪水总是会刺痛他。

“你杀掉他们，如同蝼蚁；他们学会了你的姿态，开始扮演高高在上的角色。为什么一定要有这么多‘考验’，为什么不能直接告诉他们做一个人类，是多么幸运；而做一个恶魔，是多么无聊！”

Crowley没有哭过。他不知道自己眼睛周围湿湿的东西是什么，他还以为是自己喝下去的酒溢出来了。

这是，他听到了门轻微的响声。

“Crowley?”

Aziraphale怔怔地站在门口，手里提着一袋从英国带来的熏肉。

 

看看他，纯净，洁白得像个天使。哦，他就是天使。在我的房间里忙东忙西，试图让我感觉好一点。哦我是冷血动物，我不喜欢热茶，你不要泡了，把倒在地上的空酒瓶弄走就行。

Crowley迷迷糊糊地笑了。他不记得自己有没有排出酒精，反正他倒在朋友给他变出的暖和的被子里睡着了，被子里像是填着天使羽毛一样暖和。

“谢谢你，天使。”这是他失去意识之前说的最后一句话。

 

天使自那之后都很担心他。“我不会给你自杀药的！”天使激动地说。

“只是为了保险。”Crowley的嘴角微微动了动。

天使生气的时候看起来像一个五岁的孩子害怕失去自己心爱的玩具。

 

Crowley为什么想要圣水，他自己到现在都还搞不清楚。“为了保险。”他笼统地说。

但当他真正接到那个米白色格纹保温杯的那一刻，他开始觉得这句话是真的。

他说的是真心话。

他不想承认，但他喜欢他，Aziraphale，那个世界上最蠢的天使。他不想失去他。


End file.
